Chroma/Main
Release Date: March 19th, 2015 The bestial avatar of the primal forces of nature, Chroma, confounds his foes and strengthens his allies with elemental caprice. Chroma awoke in . Acquisition Chroma's main blueprint is rewarded upon completion of the quest The New Strange. Component blueprints are awarded by completing Junctions. The Neuroptics will be rewarded after completing the Uranus Junction, the Chassis the Neptune Junction and the Systems the Pluto Junction. Additional blueprints can be bought from Cephalon Simaris; for component blueprints and for main blueprint. Warframe Guides See Category:Chroma Guides to read user-made guides on how to play this Warframe. Notes *Considering the resources required to craft the necessary non-Chroma Warframe parts, the total cost of crafting Chroma is 4''' Neural Sensors, '''3 Neurodes, 2''' Argon Crystals, '''2 Morphics, 1''' Control Module, '''1300 Rubedo, 1000 Ferrite, 900 Nano Spores, 650 Polymer Bundles, 600 Plastids, 550 Salvage, 400 Oxium, 300 Alloy Plates, and . *While players will have access to most of the component blueprints by the time they reach Pluto, players will still have to gain access to Sedna to get Saryn systems from Kela De Thaym to craft Chroma. *When editing the appearance of Chroma, there is a special option to view him without his Effigy on. Trivia *Chroma was first revealed during Tennolive 2015 and hinted at during Devstreams 45 and 46. *Chroma shares a similar name with an enemy from Digital Extremes' 2008 game darkSector. *The word Chroma means "Color" in Greek. His name likely refers to his unique gameplay mechanic that his selected emissive color determines the elemental damage type dealt by his abilities. **His name may also refer to Chromatic Dragons from the popular role-playing game "Dungeons & Dragons", whose elemental affinities are, similarly, indicated by the color of their scales. This connection was hinted by Community Manager Rebecca Ford in livestreams prior to Chroma's unveiling. *Chroma was originally developed simply under the name Dragon and is still referred to as as such internally in the game files. *Chroma is the second tallest Warframe due to his stature and the pelt he wears. is the tallest, due to his "top hat." *Chroma's Drac Helmet shows Chroma's actual helmet, the only one to do so while is inactive. The 'head' of the pelt rests on top of Chroma's base helmet in a fashion similar to that of cloaks capes or hats of skinned animals where the upper part of the head and snout is used as a hat. **The helmet also resembles a seahorse. The Leafy Sea Dragon and Weedy Sea Dragon are both closely related to seahorses. **Its appearance seems inspired by the Greek depiction of dragons, most notably the snout, which appears thinner in contrast to the typical European dragon. This is further backed by the fact that Chroma's name has a Greek origin. *Chroma is the second Warframe to have a separable part, the first being . **In Chroma's case, his outer pelt separates from his body during his 4th ability, , to create the sentry. Because the sentry's helmet design is determined by the cosmetic helmet selected for the Chroma warframe, this also reveals Chroma's "true" helmet which is not affected by the helmet selected. **Following the above notes, Chroma presumably wears his dragon-skin outer pelt like a hunter might do for animal skin. *The line in Lotus' summary, "When all the land is in ruins, Tenno, only Chroma will remain" is a reference to the song about the character Trogdor, a fictional dragon-like being from the web cartoon Homestar Runner. *Chroma is another in the line of heavily fan-requested warframes (such as , , and ), with inspiration being drawn from a long-surviving thread on the Fan Concepts forum. Chrombackronen.jpg|A rear view of Chroma's storage of Tonfas ChromaKronen.jpg|A frontal view of Chroma's storage of Tonfas *When equipped with Tonfa-type weapons (ex. ), Chroma stores them on his back with the weapon's blades running nearly parallel each other, rather than diverging outward as with other Warframes. Chroma is currently the only Warframe to store Tonfas in this manner, and the second Warframe to have a unique holster style for a melee weapon, with the first being when stowing Dual Daggers. *Chroma has the fourth highest armor value of any Warframe at 350, surpassed by at 450, at 600 and Valkyr Prime at 700. *Chroma is the first and only Warframe whose component blueprints are acquired from Junctions. *Chroma is the first and only Warframe to require components from other Warframes to construct. **It is also the first Warframe whose blueprint uses a fourth Warframe component in the place of a resource like Orokin Cells or Argon Crystals. ***Each one of the Warframes from which the components are derived – , , , and – correspond to a single elemental type, and thus Chroma, which can use all 4 elements, can be said to have properties of each Warframe. *The increased credit drop chance from enemies killed by Chroma's 4th ability, Effigy, may be a reference to common legends of dragons hoarding gold. *On release, a bug allowed Chroma to double end of mission credit rewards for all allies on missions with no extraction, chiefly Defense and Interception. His release coinciding with a double credit weekend, with a credit booster more than 1.3 million credits was obtainable from The Law of Retribution. Removed in . *Chroma's default helmet (along with the default helmets of and ) are available as unlockable antenna toppers in Rocket League. *Chroma appears to have six fingers, but the digit coming out from his hand is actually a part of his effigy. *Chroma is the first know Warframe to be controlled by faction other than the Tenno, in this case is the Infested, and being hostile toward the players. **When or how Chroma comes into this circumstance is unknown. *Chroma is the third quest-driven Warframe that has a Prime variant, after and . fr:Chroma/Principal Category:Tabview Category:Chroma Category:Update 16